beautiful loser
by x-filerskinslover-x
Summary: a story that involves mainly Effy, Emily and Naomi, but it has a bit of them all really :
1. Chapter 1

Skins – fanfiction

Chapter1

Ok everyone this is pretty much the first fanfic ive done (apart from a couple of chapters with my friend sophie about x-files that we're still working on) so bear with me if it's a bit slow starting or whatever lol. This first paragraph is really short kuz im just getting stared. Reviews would be great, I really wanna know what you like and don't with this. Thanks 

Effy.

_Here's a song for the beautiful loser…_

Suddenly the amazing words of Cerys Matthews (a singer who was one of the few people to ever capture and keep Effys interest) had a new meaning.

_She would hide at the parking line glued up to the gills… cigarettes and easy sex on a belly load of pills…_

She shudders at the thought of what might have happened last night. Once again Effy had taken one pill too many and has woken up feeling like death with little memory of what had happened the previous night. She was beginning to realsie that this was no longer something to laugh at.

_She's a shell of her former self… bad natured and on the shelf…_

Something had to change. She could not carry on like this. A good start would be to find out how and why she had come to find herself where she was, in this state. Where she was being Naomi's bed. The state she was in, being naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Skins – fanfiction

Chapter1

Ok everyone this is pretty much the first fanfic ive done (apart from a couple of chapters with my friend sophie about x-files that we're still working on) so bear with me if it's a bit slow starting or whatever lol. This first paragraph is really short kuz im just getting stared. Reviews would be great, I really wanna know what you like and don't with this. Thanks 

Effy.

_Here's a song for the beautiful loser…_

Suddenly the amazing words of Cerys Matthews (a singer who was one of the few people to ever capture and keep Effys interest) had a new meaning.

_She would hide at the parking line glued up to the gills… cigarettes and easy sex on a belly load of pills…_

She shudders at the thought of what might have happened last night. Once again Effy had taken one pill too many and has woken up feeling like death with little memory of what had happened the previous night. She was beginning to realsie that this was no longer something to laugh at.

_She's a shell of her former self… bad natured and on the shelf…_

Something had to change. She could not carry on like this. A good start would be to find out how and why she had come to find herself where she was, in this state. Where she was being Naomi's bed. The state she was in, being naked.

ok sorry but i dont know how to add any other chapters - so until i find out its gonna be here :)

Chapter 2

Naomi

Ok people here's chapter number 2, I hope u like it, please give me some reviews so I know what u like and don'tJ. Ive decided to do the rest of this in the first person (think I got that right lol).

I can't believe it's been only four amazing weeks since the love ball where Emily told me - in front of what felt like the whole world – which she was in love with me. It goes without saying that it was the best and most terrifying moment of my life. It was such an amazing feeling, knowing that she didn't care what anyone else thought, all she cared about was me and her, Emily and Naomi. Since that night I've realized how much she means to me. I know that if I carried on the way I did with her then I was going to lose the most important thing in my life.

So why am I here? Why am I doing this?

Only a few hours ago I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and everything felt so perfect I had to pinch myself to check I wasn't dreaming. As she kissed me I felt my heart beat so fast I couldn't breathe. I was untouchable. Nothing could hurt me. Right? Wrong.

_The dog days are over…_

Emily's phone. Probablly her Mum, the interfering cow never did get used to the idea that Emily was a lesbian, and going out with me, Naomi Campbell.

"J? Whats up?"

Ok, so it wasn't her Mum. As soon as Emily uttered the word 'J' I felt a tight ball form in my stomach. Even though at the time JJ and her – well – at the time it happened lets say, we we're having issues anyway - which admittedly were down to me – it still crushed me when I found out. I know now that Emily would never hurt me, but it doesn't stop that nauseous feeling of jealousy and anxiety whenever she says his name.

"Right JJ, I want you to calm down, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

Then she hung up.

"Naomi, I'm so sorry but I have to go and see JJ."

"What? Why?"

It came out more suspicious than I had intended.

Emily said defensively, "Because he's upset, and he wants to see me."

'That's it.' I'd thought. That's the only explanation I'm going to get for my girlfriend suddenly taking off to see someone who not so long age she slept with, and on one of the rare times when we get some time to ourselves.

"Fine."

"Oh Naomi please don't be like that.'

Me don't be like that! I had to bite my tongue so I didn't say anything stupid.

"Well… I can't help but feel hurt that you're blowing me off for JJ!"

"It's not like that! He's really upset, you need to understand, he's one of my closest friends and I don't want to let him down. I'm sorry Nai. She briefly kissed me on the cheek then walker out of my front door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Three hours later…_

I was getting seriously worried by this time. Was she still with him? If so, why! Could anything be happening between them..?

Deep down I knew that this was stupid. Emily loved me. She just had to see if he was O.k. She's probably just as worried as I am. So, eventually I swallowed my pride and rang her. No answer.

So I found myself on the way to JJ's.

His Mum let me and told me to go upstairs.

I knocked on his door and walked straight in. Only to find JJ staring at Emily, who was underneath the covers, and from what I could see, she had no clothes on.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Oh please, no don't let this be real.


End file.
